


Surviving Break

by silverforest11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverforest11/pseuds/silverforest11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter is forced to spend the one week break with his family without them finding out about his recreational drug use and his occasional sex with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I began writing this story, I forgot that Teddy would be much older and not in the same year as the boys…. Uh I have no fix for this, um okay, Remus and Tonks are alive and had Teddy much later. Yeah, I don’t know. I was 1400 words in when I realised this. I’m not changing it. Sorry. 
> 
> I'm also a Uni student who is procrastinating writing a presentation by writing this...

“How the fuck am I going to survive this break?” Albus growled as he lit a blunt and took a swift drag. Scorpius and he were spending time before their train home for the break. They had found out about getting high from Professor Longbottom’s daughter Alice, she had lived in the muggle world until she was 15 when her parents moved her to a more magical neighbourhood. She occasionally joined them along with Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, but she had left it till the very last minute to pack. 

“Fuck, I don’t know, be thankful it’s only one week” Scorpius took the blunt that Albus was holding out to him. “Good luck with the dickhead, man”

“Which one?” Albus lit another blunt and sat down against the wall near Scorpius’ legs. “Fuck.” 

Footsteps were heard to the left of them and the hurriedly hid their joints. Teddy Lupin turned the corner and almost tripped on Albus. “Oi, fuck give me one of those.” 

“What took you so long? Were you hanging with Victorie?” Scorpius and Albus make kissing noises to an angry Teddy who flips them off in response. Teddy and Victorie had been dating since 3rd year, though Teddy was in Hufflepuff and Victorie was in Ravenclaw, they still spent all their time together. 

“You still worrying about going home dude?” Teddy slid down next to Albus and lit his joint. Teddy and Albus had always been good friends and when Albus was sorted into Slytherin their relationship didn’t change. Soon Albus brought Scorpius into their circle. 

“Well I can’t really smoke these at home with you guys now can I?” the boys nodded, “Well maybe Teddy, I could but Harry would flip his shit if I bought Scorp home. Fuck man, you gotta come visit sometime, I mean he is your godfather.” He put his head on Teddy’s shoulder “Please.”

“I will try to visit, but I’m staying at Victorie’s The first three days, and mum might want me home the rest of it.” Teddy took a long drag of his blunt.

“Oooh, you gonna get some?” this earned Albus a shove from Teddy

“Nah, Bill and Fleur aren’t letting us stay in the same room, I’m sleeping in Louis’ room and they’re setting up movement charms during the night”

“Woah that sucks.” Scorpius sat down across from Albus

“You’re coming to Gabrielle’s wedding right?” Teddy poked Albus.

“Which one is Gabrielle again?” 

“Fleur’s sister, you know, my girlfriend’s aunt.” 

“I am,” Replied Scorpius who poked Albus’ foot with his own, “Yeah my Mother is really good friends with hers” 

“Well now I definitely am.” Albus smiled. 

Scorpius smiled “Where are the Scamander’s? C’mon it’s our last blunt before the train, and we’d probably be expelled if we tried to smoke one on the train” 

Teddy laughed “Yeah Professor Longbottom would have a fit” they all laughed.

“I’ll bring some spliff to the wedding so we can sneak off and get high.” Scorpius smiled at the boys.

“My saving grace, I mean we’ll see the twins on the train.” Albus finished his drag and incinerated it with his wand. “Speaking of, that’s probably coming soon.” 

Teddy and Scorpius nodded their heads and did the same. “I’ll catch up with you guys on the train, I’m gonna go find Victorie again.” Teddy jogged off in the direction he came from. 

“Fuck, how am I going to survive” the boys stood up and Albus looked up to Scorpius who pressed his lips to Albus and pushed him against the wall. After about five minutes of heavy making out Scorpius let him go. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive without my fuck-buddy” Scorpius smiled “c’mon we should get to the train.” 

“Fuck, did you have to get me all riled up like that” Scorpius and Albus started on the path to the train. 

“I needed something to remember during break” this earned him a light shove from Albus. 

They headed to the train and boarded it. The train ride felt short and was filled with laughter and a very worried Albus. They arrived at the station filled with parents. 

“See ya Scorp,” Albus said as they were exiting the train.

“Bye Al, see ya at the wedding” 

They turned away from each other and went their separate ways. 

“Albus! Over here!” He looked to see his mother calling out to him. He walked over to her and into her embrace.

“I missed you both so much.” Ginny looked around at her children “The house has been so quiet without you all. C’mon lets go home” Ginny herded her children to the exit “Your father got called in to the office but he should be home when we get back.”

The Potters arrived home to see Harry and James sitting in the living room drinking Firewhiskey, Harry looked up to see his children enter the house, “Albus! Lily!” he embraced them both and told them to sit in the living room. 

Ginny excused herself to go cook dinner and Harry sat down with his whiskey. “How was the semester?”  
Lily started by explaining her classes, friends and clubs that she was in, once she started it was a while before she stopped. Albus went to explain his semester but James interrupted it with a question. “You still hanging out with that Malfoy?” 

“Fuck off.” Albus growled 

“Boys! Enough!” Harry called. 

“Dinner’s ready” Ginny called at the same time. 

XXX

~Two Days Later~ 

“Is everyone ready? We should get there sometime before the wedding starts!” Ginny called running around the house in her heels. 

“How are we getting there mum?” Albus was sitting near James who was staring at him. Their relationship had soured since Albus had become friends with Scorpius in 3rd year. James had since graduated Hogwarts and was currently studying to be an Auror. 

“Fireplace, Lily!!!” Harry Screamed throughout the house. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, jeez. We aren’t that late.” Lily walked to the fireplace, putting her heels on as she walked.

Each Potter took their turn in the fireplace until they arrived at Fleur’s mother’s house where the wedding was located. They stood in the waiting room for a while until a small house elf came and led them to the garden where the rest of the guests were waiting patiently. Albus could see Scorpius sitting with his mother and grandmother a couple of rows in front of them. Teddy was sitting with Louis Weasley and Bill in the second row because Fleur and Victorie were in the wedding party. The ceremony took a few hours and it was 4:00pm by the time it had finished. House Elves led the guests to a large hall inside the house where tables were set for the reception. Albus was standing in a large part of the crowd next to his sister looking for Scorpius, he found Teddy, who was dancing with Victorie in the middle of the room. 

“I need to be inside of you” A deep blush crossed Albus’ face and he turned around to see Scorpius exiting though a door behind him. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Lily just waved him off as he turned and left. 

He met Scorpius outside, who dragged him up the stairs. “This place has so many fucking bathrooms” 

“Just pick one and fuck me in it” Albus said as they walked down a long hallway. Scorpius led him into a large bathroom with a large basin that Scorpius immediately hopped on. Albus turned and made sure the door was locked, then slowly walked towards Scorpius. 

“You look good in green” Scorpius says as he pulls Albus’ tie and head towards him. Their lips meet as well as their bodies. Albus’ hand reaches towards Scorpius’ crotch and unbuttons his suit pants and pulls out his cock. He starts rubbing it, Albus moves his head towards Scorpius’ cock and engulfs it in his mouth.

“Fuck Al” Scorpius groans as Albus sucks him. Up and down, a constant movement combined with Albus staring into Scorpius’ eyes. “Stop, stop, stop I need to fuck you now.” Albus gets up and leans against the basin. Scorpius pulls Albus’ pants down and using his saliva as lube slides into him. 

“Ugh Scor, Fuck” Scorpius pushes into him again which makes Albus groan again. “Shh” they could hear the sounds of the wedding down below. 

XXX

“Hey James, have you seen Albus? He said he was going to the bathroom, but I haven’t seen him in like 20 minutes” Lily scanned the room for her brother.

“Hey Lily!” Louis Weasley walks over to where Lily and James are standing “What’s happening?” 

“Have you seen my brother?” she looks at James and shakes her head “My other brother, Albus?” 

“No, but if you wanna look for him I can help” He shakes his head. “I’ve been here lots.”

“Yeah let’s go find him, I’m kind of worried about him” Lily took Louis’ arm and they walked out the doors.

XXX

“I’m close” Albus gripped the basin. 

Scorpius grabbed his hips and put his head next to Albus’ neck. “Fuck.” With one final push they both came. Scorpius rocked his hips against Albus and sucked his neck. Footsteps were heard outside of the door and then the door knob turned. 

“Huh, that’s strange.” Louis’ voice was heard outside the door.

“What?” Lily’s voice sounded as well.

“This is a bathroom, but it’s locked.” The door knob kept turning and the boys hurriedly fixed themselves up. 

“Albus are you in there?” Lily called into the bathroom. 

“Hold on, “Louis was cut off in his sentence when Albus opened the door. 

“Where have you been?” Lily crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Hanging out” Lily’s look of confusion turned to surprise when he opened the door further to reveal Scorpius. “Why was the door locked though?” 

“Oh the door was locked, didn’t notice.” Albus ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the bathroom, Scorpius following. 

“Why a bathroom?” Lily asked. 

“Why not.” Scorpius, his back turned to Lily, looked Albus in the eye and winked. 

They all continued back to the wedding, Albus noting the look that James and Harry gave him when he walked into the room. After his friendship with Scorpius began in 3rd year Harry hadn’t been very happy to know that his rival’s son was friends with his youngest son. In 4th year, James attacked Scorpius after he refused to stop being friends with Albus, which soured Albus’ relationship with James. The two eldest Potter males were still not particularly happy with Scorpius’ and Albus’ relationship. 

A couple of hours later, Teddy excused himself from dancing with Victorie to sneak outside with the boys to smoke. They were almost caught by Ginny who was looking for her son to go home. The boys hugged and Albus left with his mother. 

Back at the house Ginny stopped him from escaping upstairs by commenting, “Honey, how did you bruise your neck?” Albus touched his neck and quickly found a mirror. Right where Scorpius had sucked his neck, he found a large hickey. 

“Uh, I don’t know how that could have happened, I’m going to bed now. Goodnight.” Albus hurriedly ran up the stairs to his room cursing under his breath, “The fucker.”


	2. Shopping and Mistakes

The next morning Albus rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where he found his father reading the newspaper. Albus sat down at the table next to his sister. “Do you want some eggs sweetie?” His mother asked and he nodded his head. Albus loved his mother’s cooking, it was one of the only good things about being home for a week. Ginny soon placed a large plate of food in front of Albus, she then asked the same question to James who walked into the room and took a seat at the other end of the table.

 

Ginny made a coughing noise and Harry looked up from his newspaper. “Oh right, Albus, uh do you want to join us for a little quidditch game later on today? We haven’t played since you were young.”

 

“Uhhh, I can’t, I’m actually meeting Alice and the twins soon, we’re going to the shops just down the street, uh, and Alice wanted to show them a few of the shops here.” Lily scoffed at the mention of Alice, they had never really got along and Alice wasn’t exactly nice to her. Ginny also grimaced, she loved Luna like the best friend she was but she thought that those twins of hers were not a great influence on her second youngest child.

 

A knock sounded at the door, and a few minutes later Alice Longbottom appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Hey Potters.” She walked up to where Albus was sitting and hugged him, “I’ve missed you.” She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, “C’mon, the twins are waiting.” She stood up, grabbed one of Albus’ toast and gave a wink to Lily.

 

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to stay here, I can make lunch?” Ginny, clearly having noticed the wink Alice gave Lily, offered.

 

“No thanks Mrs Potter, I need to buy some cuter panties, and then I’m going to introduce the twins to the beauty of muggle fish and chips,” Alice said with a full mouth, she grabbed Albus’ hand and pulled him out the door and away from the grimacing Ginny.

 

Outside Albus walked with Alice who was laughing her head off, towards where Lysander and Lorcan stood. “Oh my Merlin, did you see their faces, Ha”

 

“Yeah that’s fantastic but you don’t have to go home and face them.” Albus clearly annoyed stepped into a hug with both the twins. After the questioning looks the twins gave them Albus explained the show that Alice gave his entire family.

 

“Fuck, that would have been great to see.” Lysander patted Albus on the back and they continued down the path.

 

“Hey, is it always so fucking cold in London?” Lorcan asks holding himself. Lysander and Lorcan lived in Italy in the breaks so coming to London for a day was a trek, Albus was pretty sure they would be staying with Alice tonight and then heading back in the morning.

 

“No, that’s just you” to emphasize her point Alice takes off her jacket and starts to take off her shirt only to be stopped by Albus and made to put her shirt back on.

 

Alice wasn’t the type to be shy, they had once had a party right next to the forbidden forest where they all got very drunk from Firewhiskey that the twins had snuck into school, and very high from some pot Alice had smuggled in from home. The events of the night had quickly turned into a dance party where clothes were removed and soon turned into dancing under the moonlight in nothing but their knickers. Of course it was Alice who decided that everyone should take their clothes off. They didn’t end up getting caught, and that was also the first time Scorpius fucked him up against a tree.

 

“Hey so when can we get high?” Lysander whispered as the shops came into view. They were in long lines on each side of the street, Albus had visited them many times with his mother and sister and on separate occasions Alice and Teddy.

 

“After lunch, we’ll get some chips and head down to the creek” The creek was where Albus, Alice and Teddy spent most of their summers, it was away from the town enough that they wouldn’t be caught by anyone, it was a long walk but doable.

 

They entered the mall and Alice led them right to a store that sold the skimpiest panties Albus had ever seen. The shop assistant greeted them and helped Alice pick out a range of panties, in which she turned to the boys who all stuck out like a sore thumb, and asked “which ones do you think make me look good.” Albus groaned, he’d been on these trips before with Alice, he didn’t hate it, but he certainly didn’t love it, he looked between Lorcan and Lysander who were um-ing and uh-ing. Teddy was usually the guy who helped Alice out the most but since he was away at Victorie’s house she had enlisted the help of the twins. Albus was along them because she knew that anything to get him out of the house would be well appreciated.

 

Alice stood holding four sets of knickers in each hand, “Well, which one? I only have enough money for one hand worth.” to move things along Albus made the twins hold up a bra each. They were both clearly flustered, Albus then looked at the other hand “The first one, it suits you much more, don’t make me do this again ever please.” Alice smiled and headed to the cashier.

 

“Where can we kill a couple hours until lunch, oh lets go to the second-hand shop down the street, maybe we can find some clothes for the lunch at your house tomorrow.” She smiled as they walked down the escalator.

 

“The what at my house?” Albus asked clearly confused and Alice smiled and shrugged.

 

“Didn’t your parents tell you? They are having some small reunion between all of their friends, so it’s like a fancy lunch party or something I don’t know, I just got told to behave by my dad.” They headed down the street to where the shop was located.

 

“I don’t suppose the Malfoy’s are invited to this whole party thing are they?” Albus asked hopefully.

 

“Sorry man, you’ve heard the stories, the Malfoy’s have never really gotten along with the Potter’s, although I suppose that changed with you didn’t it?” Lysander put his arm around Albus only to have it shrugged off.

 

“Speaking about that, I heard from my sources that you almost got caught by your sister at the wedding.” Alice smiled as Albus grimaced.

 

“Who are your sources?” Albus grumbled.

 

“A lady never reveals her secrets, c’mon tell.” Alice urged while Lorcan coughed Teddy’s name behind her.

 

“Okay, yes, Lily and Louis almost caught us, she didn’t sound too convinced that we were just hanging out in a bathroom though, and I think she is suspicious.” They walked into the store and started looking at the range of clothes.

 

“You were having sex in a bathroom”, Alice said a little too loud for comfort, which Albus replied with loud shush, he looked up at the shopkeepers who were little old ladies staring directly at him. He shrunk his head further into the racks. “I mean, I’ve seen the inside of that house, it’s fucking huge, there are so many bedrooms and you chose one of the fifty bathrooms in the place to fuck.” This time Alice stage whispered, which wasn’t much better in Albus’ opinion.

 

“It didn’t matter where we were.” Albus smiled as he pulled out a dress and held it up for Alice to see, she shook her head but nodded at the ones the twins found.

 

“C’mon, I’ll go try these on,” she pulled out three more dresses and went into one of the dressing rooms, which were located conveniently next to the lounges where twins sat an waited for Alice.

 

The group spent a couple hours in the shop until they were told to leave by an old man for lounging around on the furniture and not buying anything. This was when Alice tried to pretend that the group was in a polygamous relationship they were shopping for new furniture for their flat, when she asked the shop patron if he thought that the bed she was lying on could fit four people they were escorted from the shop.

 

“I don’t think we’ll be allowed back in that store, Alice, that guy seemed really pissed off.” They walked towards the fish and chip shop to get their lunch and head towards the creek, it was about one in the afternoon, the second-hand store had wasted a lot of their free time and Albus really needed a hit before he went back and faced his family.

 

“I know and I’m sorry, but when that guy started yelling at us he upset me and I retaliated.” This earned her a hug from Lorcan and a hair scrunch from Lysander. They reached the fish and chip shop and Alice ordered them a large take away lunch, which they took on their way towards the creek.

 

“So you guys are definitely coming tomorrow?” Albus asked hopefully looking at the three next to him. Alice smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be there, I mean your sister is named after our mother, if we weren’t invited, I might have been offended.” Lysander said with a laugh.

 

Albus smiled, at least he’d have some friends tomorrow when everyone he knew was surrounding him. When Albus was first sorted into Slytherin a lot of his family members had expressed their surprise. He remembered having a talk with Uncle Neville about how he shouldn’t feel pressured into any situation that the people in Slytherin might put him up too, and that as soon as he felt uncomfortable he should tell himself or McGonagall straight away. It was also on this day where he decided he would always choose his house in any situation.

 

They arrived at the creek and began to eat their lunch. Alice pulled out the drugs they all so desperately wanted and gave them a dart each. “Did you hear what tomorrow’s lunch is supposedly about?” Alice took off her jacket and laid on the back of it.

 

“I didn’t even know the damn thing was happening, let alone what the fuck it’s about.” Albus stretched his legs out.

 

“Get this, your parents are having a get together between all of their friends that they went to school together, kind of like a reunion, they’ll probably talk about their old school stories.” Alice let out a small sarcastic laugh.

 

“How pretentious.” Lorcan stuck out his tongue. “Oi do you reckon Skeeter knows about it, man she’d be all over covering that.” Albus grimaced at the name, Rita Skeeter was known for poking her head around where it didn’t belong.

 

“As if, my dad would curse her ass the moment he saw her.” Albus finished by taking a long drag, he could feel the effects starting already. “Fuck this strong.”

 

“Yeah sorry, had to work with what I had” Alice shrugged.

 

“Just pray Skeeter never finds out about this little, hobby, of ours, because Merlin knows our parents would hang us all.” Lysander held up his blunt to the middle of the circle they had formed, where it met the rest of the blunts in a silent prayer before going back to his lips.

 

_  -_-  _

 

A couple hours passed and Albus looked up at the sky and then down at his watch and sighed, “I have to go home otherwise mum will kill me.” He stood up pulling Lysander up with him, Lorcan and Alice following suit, taking their mix of wasted chips and burned out blunts with them. The walk home was quiet filled with occasional laughter and the promise that they would all be their tomorrow. Albus gave them all a long hug goodbye and opened the door.

 

The house was unusually quiet, around this time Ginny would be preparing dinner for them all and there would usually be a loud discussion coming from the living room, but it was silent. Albus walked further into the house to find his father, mother and James sitting down silently in the living room. More noticeably he could see his bag of weed in the middle of them all on the table. Anger and fear rose though Albus, he knew they must have been searching through his room to get that but he was afraid of their judgement.

 

“Sit down.” His father leered.

 

“You went through my stuff?” Albus near shouted regretting his choice of words immediately.

 

“Sit Down!” His father shouted at him and stood up, he watched as Albus took a seat opposite him. Harry pointed at the small bag “Where did you get this?” his voice had quietened in disgust. 

 

Albus was silent. When Alice had first given him the weed, Teddy was very cautious, worrying about what would happen if his parents found the stuff, Alice said “just don’t let them” in a quite threatening tone while Lysander and Lorcan thought up a failsafe story.

 

“Someone from Durmstrang gave it to us.” Durmstrang had visited the school in their sixth year. And while Alice had officially given it to them in fourth year, his parents didn’t need to know exactly how long he had been using.

 

“Have you been using it?” Ginny piped up from her seat, and was immediately shushed by Harry.

 

“Of course he’s been using it. Look at him.” James sneered.

 

“Do you know what this does to you?! How it affects your powers?!” Harry’s voice was rising. Albus did know what it did to his powers, it messed them up for a short period of time after it was smoked. That’s why they only endured the smoking when they knew they wouldn’t have to be casting anything.

 

“Of course I know what it does.” Albus gripped the arms of the chair and gritted his teeth.

 

“Then how could you be so stupid!” His voice raised into a shout which tipped Albus over the edge.

 

He stood up to face his father, his eyes at level with Harry’s, he shouted, “Yeah, because you’ve never done anything stupid, right? Because you’re the chosen one, right? You could never do anything stupid because you’re idolised by everyone. You and James. Correct me if I’m wrong but I’ve never been able to do anything right. I’ve never had the chance to be my own person, because everything I do gets compared to you and James. I have to watch what I do, because I’m the son of the famous Harry Potter, or the brother of Harry Potter’s first son James Potter, named after his famous grandfather. I’m never just Albus, and I hate that, and I hate you. All of you.”

 

Albus pushed past his father, running up the stairs to his room, ignoring the worried shouts of his mother. He stormed into his room, slamming his door shut and locking it. He took long strides to his bed and fell onto it, thinking about where he went wrong with hiding his weed. He was screwed, he could never come out of his room, he would never be able to talk to his family again, they would probably disown him.

 

Rattling near his wardrobe pulled him from his worries. He looked up to see Scorpius climbing out of his clothes. “Hey,” Scorpius smiled and then immediately frowned “What’s wrong?” He went over to sit beside Albus and put his arm around him.

 

“My parents found my drug stash and I told my father that I hate him.” Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius and muttered into his chest.

 

“Fuck.” Scorpius sighed.

 

“Why are you here?” Albus asked, Scorpius had probably used his portkey that they set up for dire situations.

 

“Parents were being dickheads, plus I wanted to come see you.” Albus looked up at Scorpius, his lips dangerously close to his. Albus pulled back to take off his shirt and then pull Scorpius’ shirt off. The gap between their mouths were closed. Albus pushed Scorpius down against the mattress grinding against him.

 

Scorpius asked in a breathy voice in between kisses, “Door?”

 

“It’s locked.”

 

_   O.O   _

 

Harry was furious, but also shocked. He had no idea that Albus thought that way. But he also had no idea that Albus had been smoking behind his back. Where did he go wrong?

 

“Wow” James said still looking at the stairs where Albus had disappeared.

 

“Go to your room!” Harry shouted without looking at James, who put his hands up and walked up the stairs, muttering “Not my problem.”

 

Harry didn’t realize how much he hadn’t been paying attention to his son. He felt like a bad parent, like he had failed as a parent. He looked over at Ginny and immediately lost all of his anger. She looked furious and hurt at the same time. He had learned not to mess with the women of this family and especially their kids, even if they were his own too. He shrunk down, unable to look her in the eyes.

 

“You are going to go talk to him, and you are going to apologize.” She said with her hands on her hips.

 

“Ginny, he’s using.” Still unable to look her in the eyes, his voice was quiet.

 

 “Don’t you dare. He is our son. He is not one of your criminals you interrogate. You are going to walk up those stairs and tell him you are sorry and that we love him.” Harry knew it was no use arguing with her.

 

He walked towards the stairs and looked back at Ginny who still looked angry, but he could see the tears in her eyes. She was disappointed in both of them, Albus for using and him for constantly ignoring his son. He was upset at himself for the same reason. He continued up the stairs to where Albus’ room was located.

 

He turned the doorknob only to find the room locked. He didn’t blame his son, he wouldn’t want to talk to himself either right now but if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to face Ginny. So with a simple Alohomora spell the lock clicked and he opened the door.

 

He didn’t expect to walk into the room to see his son grinding and heavily making out with his old enemy’s son.

 

_    O.O   _


End file.
